Amaya
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: When A girl formerly caught by the akautski,meets Gaara in the forest and Naruto in the leaf village it will change her life forever. She learns of both of there sad pasts and then they learn of hers. Based on a while after the NarutoVSGaara fight epi.


_ Amaya _

_**Based on LATE NARUTO series NOT SHIPPUDEN**_

" And _I really _don't care! "

" But-"

" I DON'T want to hear it right now Naruto! "

Naruto had been brought in by Lady Hokage also known as Tsunade for a mission. Naruto didn't know that though yet. What he knew was some random ninja had took him firmly by the arm and drug him all the way here when he had been eating his bowl of ramen! And now he was mad. He tried to convince her to let him go back and eat and then started in on how it wasn't fair that he had to come in here to get yelled at when he had been munching on some yummy noodles.

Of course she replied with a

' I really don't care '

" Listen Naruto! I didn't bring you in here because I wanted to yell at you! " Tsunade screamed.

" THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW!? "

" TRYING TO GET YOU TO SHUT UP SO I CAN EXPLAIN WHAT I WANT YOU FOR!! " She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow.

He drooled out the side of his mouth as he got over being stunned from her extremely loud and extremely scary, demanding voice.

She cleared her throat and sighed out as she blew a piece of stray hair out of her eyes.

" Well then, I have assigned you to a mission. " Tsunade said calmly now.

" Wait, seriously!? Sweet! " Naruto closed his eyes and began to giggle excitedly. " So what'da I have to do huh!? Huh?! huh!? "

" If you SHUT UP, i'll tell you.."

There was silence and Tsunade smiled knowing she had the upper hand in all fights to come if there were any.

" It's simple really, " Tsunada began. " All I need you to do is look after a girl for a little while. "

" WHAT!? I'm BABYSITTING NOW!? " Naruto screeched not understanding what importance lied in the mission.

" Shut up you LOUDMOUTHED KNUCKLE HEAD! " Tsunade yelled furiously as a vein popped out of her head.

" your not babysitting! This girl was recently kidnapped by Akatsuki, she's a jinchuriki too Naruto. She was rescued by the leaf and she is still a little.. overwhelmed by this whole event, I just need you to make sure she stay's stable and alright, alright? "

" A jinchuriki? Seriously? " Naruto asked a little dumbfounded but still he was at least a little quieter now.

" Yes, now she's.." The Hokage started and then looked down at her papers. "..just at the front gate, I want you to go meet her there, alright? "

There was no answer.

" Naruto? " Tsunade asked.

When she was greeted with silence once again, she looked up and saw that the blonde knuckle head ninja had already high tailed out of her office.

* * *

**Four Hours ago**

* * *

A girl with beautiful dark blue eyes, black-blue, medium length, hair that was edgy and sharp along with a very pale skin color was jumping on each tree branch as fast as she could. The ninja next to her wasn't exactly a talkative type which was perfectly suitable for this girl since neither was she.

Especially not after what had happened.

She shook the thoughts out of her mind not wanting to go over the events of the Akatsuki. They were horrible treacherous people along with the thoughts they brought to her mind.

So vile.

A branch suddenly cracked above her, it moved but didn't break. She froze in mid-air as she jumped to the next branch. She was scared half to death. She looked behind her and just barely caught herself when she finally landed on the next branch. She turned around and looked.

Nothing was there.

" Come on, we still got a ways to go. " The man ninja who was leading at the moment said back to her.

She slowly turned around and then nodded once in an_ 'okay'_ signal.

As she hit another branch with her foot and kicked off she saw a flash of black and yellow go by her. She turned her head but then saw nothing. She gave a confused look.

It had to be her imagination! Right? It just had to be some kind of trauma or something she reasoned.

But then she definitely saw a flash of red. She turned her head quicker then ever before and she locked eyes with this..human?

It almost took her breath away, his eyes were such a light electric blue, his hair was as red as crimson blood, his features were as soft as snow but as sharp as a rock, he was perfect in almost every way.

He locked his eyes with hers and then his eyes began to glare daggers into her very soul. Her eyes widened as he did so, he glared for one more brief second and then he sped up so he wouldn't have to be in front of her gaze. He was gone again.

" Hi there. " A friendly male voice said. " what's your name? "

The girl stopped in her tracks, breath obviously taken away.

" A little jumpy today huh? " A female voice snickered.

" M-My name is Amaya.." The girl replied and took a breath.

" Well hi there Amaya. " The male voice said again.

The male and female dropped in front of her and she took a step back and smiled a little. The male had purple paint on his face and a weird hairy pack on his back.

_'A puppet master?'_ She wondered if she was right.

Then she looked at the blonde female with her hair in four short, edgy ponytails. She had a very large fan on her back.

_' Wind ninja, from the sand perhaps? ' _

She didn't see the red haired boy anywhere though.

" My names Temari and this is unfortunately my _brother_, kankuro. " She said sarcastically.

" Hey! " Kankuro screamed in offense

Temari snickered and then made a genuine smile.

" So..is Kankuro older? " Amaya asked.

" No, I am. " Temari responded with the smile still intact.

" Oh. " Amaya said awkwardly.

" We _should_ keep moving..but I guess we could use a break.." The ninja that had been leading her to the leaf village said from a branch ahead.

Amaya, Kankuro and Temari all ignored the man. He sighed and sat down uselessly.

" So I take your not from around here huhl? " Temari asked with pleasure in speaking to someone new.

" No actually. " Amaya replied smiling nervously.

" So, where you from? " Kankuro asked a little nosy.

" Oh, here and there but mostly from the village hidden in the rain.." Amaya answered as honest as she could.

" Rain? What're you doing all the way out here then? " Kankuro asked with a shocked and confused look on his face.

" Well I'm uh on a mission to go to the village hidden in the leaf..I'll be living there for a while but I'm not sure if I'll _stay_ there.." Amaya replied not so honestly this time. The only part of it was true was that one, yes, she was going to the leaf village, two she really _was_ living there for a while and three, she _didn't_ know if she was staying in that village or not.

" Oh, okay then. " Kankuro said shrugging his shoulders.

" Oh, and that's Gaara. " Temari said casually to a now confused Amaya.

" What? " Amaya asked completley confused of what Temari was saying or asking of her.

Temari pointed casually behind Amaya. She turned around and was found face to face with the red head, blue eyed boy.

She gulped, she had never felt more intimidated, but there he stood, cold, still, and completely as cool as a cat.

She breathed out shakily.

" S-Sorry, sorry.." Amaya said frantically even though she wasn't even sure _why_ she was apologizing. It had been _he_ who had snuck up on _her_! _Not_ the other way around.

Gaara continued standing still, calm, and cold with his arms crossed in a stubborn manner.

" You'll get used to him doing that. He's pretty quiet, kind of just..a listener I guess. " kankuro told her.

" Your Amaya? " Gaara asked her with stone hard voice.

" Oh, Uhm, uhm.. yeah! " Amaya said still recovering from what had just happened.

Gaara said nothing, showing nothing on his face either. He made no movement to decipher whether he liked or disliked her in anyway. Maybe even _he_ wasn't sure what he thought of her.

" Your Gaara. " Amaya said.

Gaara nodded and gave a simple and short answer,

" Hn. "

Gaara took in the appearance of the girl but not up to very close detail, just the simple noticeable appearance aspects. such as that she had dark blue eyes and blue-black hair, her skin was a very pale white and she had on a black shirt with tank-top like sleeves, a dark blue wrist band around her wrist, a black skirt with dark blue short leggings underneath. She had light gray ninja shoes and a little dark brown pouch that was on a black belt around her waist.

" maybe we should travel with you, we were on our way to the leaf village anyway, for nothing really in particular other then some paint for his puppets. " Temari said casually.

" Yeah, " Kankuro began rubbing the back his neck and closing his eyes while smiling. " They don't have as good of paint as the leaf village in the sand. " Kankuro replied.

_' So they **are **from the sand! ' _Amaya thought to herself and thought of herself dumb when she noticed that they had, had ninja head protectors all along.

" Okay! " Amaya answered smiling happily. She was just glad that she had made some friends so easily.

They seemed like nice people anyway, what was the worst that could happen?

*

Amamya looked to the right of her at the peculiar Ninja called Gaara. He didn't seem to notice her looking over at him so often. He was exactly her height she noticed which was odd, she had never known a boy to be her height, usually they were all so much taller.

He stood at a noticeable 4'10 while his siblings stood at a much taller height, Amaya could only try and guess the others height though, she had nothing to really go by. All she had was her own height but with all of them running, it turned to be a difficult task, guessing others measurements wasn't the easiest things to do while sprinting towards a new village.

If she had to guess right then though, she would of had to guess that Kankuro was around 5'7 and his sister, Temari was around 5'8 or so, maybe Kankuro was taller?

Like she said, it was very hard to guess there height. The only way she knew Gaara ws her height was when he had dropped form the tree, that had made absolute perfect eye contact which had driven her mad with so many feelings. Fear, surprise, intensity, and most of all, wonder.

She shook the thoughts away dismissively and looked ahead of her, it didn't seem like there should be that much longer to go, Amaya thought to herself.

" We should be getting there soon. " Temari said out loud, pretty much repeating Amaya's own thoughts.

" Good. " Kankuro said smiling.

The other ninja that had been guiding Amaya before had left some time ago after Temari and Kankuro had convinced that Amaya was in good hands.

Gaara just simply closed his eyes and then opened them again.

" Gaara? " Amaya finally spoke up, she was a little nervous but still excited when she finally said his name.

" Hm? " Gaara looked over at her with no emotion on his face at all.

Amaya looked at him for a moment and then tried to spit out the words but they wouldn't come out.

" Uhm..never mind. " Amaya replied nervously.

Gaara gave her a slightly misunderstanding, or confused look and then he went back to his no emotion self, looking forward once more.

Amaya looked at her feet, just waiting to be able to breath again.

*

Standing at the front, fully capable of breathing again, Amaya looked ahead of her, waiting for the ninja that had been assigned to getting her used to her new home.

" DO you know who's supposed to be getting you? " Temari asked Amaya after a minute of standing there in silence.

" M-M, " Amaya answered shaking her head. " All I know is that a boy is supposed to come and help me..."

" Hm.." Kankuro replied as he put a hand to his chin with an interested look on his face at who could of been assigned the job.

There was a sudden black shadow figure leaping in the sky and then landing on the ground, running at full speed.

" Is that him? " Amaya whispered to herself a little nervous at who this person could be.

Would he be mean or nice? Stubborn, or leisure? Happy or sad? Would he be cross or rude?

" Well would you look at that.." Kankuro said with a smug look on his face.

" We should of known. " Temari said in a jokingly tired voice while put a hand to her forehead and closing her eyes.

The boy with blond hair and bright medium blue eyes came up and started to pant but that didn't stop him from screaming his name joyfully and full of energy..

" Hey there! My names Naruto Uzumaki! "

Amaya's eyes widened by the sudden yell.

" Uhm, Hi, my names Amaya Shimizu " Amaya said and put on a smile.

He seemed a little hyperactive, but at least he was nice! Right?

" Well hi there Amaya! Sorry about being late! Old Lady Tsunade was fighting with me! " Naruto yelled out smiling as he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed.

Amaya giggled and put a hand to her mouth. Naruto started to laugh even more.

" What, your not even going to say hi to us? " Temari asked slyly from behind.

Naruto's eyes opened and his mouth opened in slight shock. " huh? "

He stood on his top-toes and looked over Amaya, he seemed to be her height too!

" Gaara! Temari, kankuro! " Naruto yelled out and then ran over to them. " Hey guys! "

Gaara slightly smiled, just barely noticeable, but it was there. Temari and Kankuro however had giant grin on there face.

" Man, I haven't seen you guys in forever! " Naruto yelled out.

" Yeah well..it's nice to see you too and all but we should probably be going..it's getting late anyway, I'll just come some other time and get some pain I guess. " Kankuro said grinning.

" Hey! Why don't you guys stay here! In konoha for a while!? " Naruto was still full of all his excitment and energy. " You guys already seem to be friends and stuff, you might as well stay and help me show her around! "

Temari looked down in deep thought. " Well..I guess we could stay for a while..you guys do have the best stores out of all the other villages, Kankuro needs paint and I'm sure Gaara wouldn't mind being with some _friends_, would you Gaara? " Temari said smiling and then looked over at Gaara.

" I guess not. " Gaara said while putting on a small smile.

" Great! " Amaya was even starting to get a little excited.

It was only her first day and she was already making friends, she may of gotten caught by an evil group of psychopaths but that didn't mean she really had to be miserable..right?

She would just have to try and ignore the whole thought. Ignore it until she absoultly had to mind it. She could only hope she never had to think about it again.

**Please Review! I will update soon, if you just review! (: Thanks for reading!! (: **


End file.
